


Snektember Prompt Fills

by musicky



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snektember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicky/pseuds/musicky
Summary: I started writing about a snek and didn't stop, and here we are.Not going in order - just picking and choosing prompts as I feel like it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Snektember 2020





	1. Snektember Day 13 - Seasonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley loves to bask in the sun in the bookshop window, but as the weather turns colder he needs to make some changes.
> 
> Aziraphale loves when Crowley lies around his bookshop, but as the weather gets colder he needs to make some suggestions.

Aziraphale paused in his work for a moment, looking around the room. He quickly found the source of his interruption - a young woman was staring at something in the window. He blinked for a moment, confused about why she was inside the book shop, staring at the window, rather than outside it, looking in. How had she made it all the way inside without his noticing?

Shrugging (and making a mental note to ensure that he never again allowed himself to get so absorbed in his work with the shop door unlocked), he stood and made his way over to the window in question. He clasped his hands in front of himself, and opened his mouth, but was again interrupted. 

“Sir!” Aziraphale took a step back at her sharp tone. “You have a snake! In the window! And- not- there’s no cage!”

He blinked again. The black snake raised its head to look between him and the woman. Even though snakes’ faces aren’t exactly known for their expressiveness, this snake managed to look rather put out. Aziraphale privately agreed with it.

“Madam, I’m sorry, but I’m afraid we are quite closed,” he explained, trying not to let any peevishness enter his tone. He was rather unsuccessful.

“Well, I should certainly think so! You will obviously need to catch that snake and...dispose of it!”

Aziraphale allowed a look of confusion to cross his face. “Dispose of it? My dear-”

“You can’t allow snakes to just lie around in a shop! This must be some sort of health code violation, or-”

Aziraphale allowed himself a moment of consideration, before deciding that he would rather get rid of her quickly and quietly than run the risk of her reporting him to some kind of authorities. He began to make murmuring noises of assent and guided her gently to the door. “Of course, madam, we need to take care of this right away. The shop is now closed. Thank you for coming!”

He closed the door firmly and flipped the sign before turning back around. The black snake was in the middle of a yawn that showed off its fangs. It looked even more disgruntled when it realized that the woman hadn’t even seen the impressive display. Aziraphale moved back to the window and ran a hand down the snake’s back.

“You know, that is sssscertainly one way to get rid of customersssss…” the snake stated with a sneaky smile. 

“Dear. I run a business. Customers are, of course, to be desired!” 

The snake looked skeptical at this but apparently decided it wasn’t a battle worth fighting at the moment. It cocked its head at him and rearranged its coils in the window. 

“Is it warm enough for you, dear? The sun isn’t as hot as it was a few weeks ago, and the light is starting to fade now that it’s setting…”

The snake looked up again. “It’sssss fine. Plenty of sssssun left in the day. I think I’ll go back to ssssleep for a while.” 

Aziraphale paused in his fretting. “Well, my dear... you could…”

“...I could what?”

“Well, I just mean...the shop is now closed for the day…”

“...Yesssss?”

Aziraphale rubbed his hands together. “You could...we could, I mean, have a drink?” His face lit up at the realization that he had something to ask for. 

The snake paused for a long moment, still looking skeptical, before cocking its head to the side again in a shrugging manner and slithering to the floor. After a few seconds, the black-and-red scales had pulled themselves together into a human-shaped form, and Aziraphale beamed at Crowley, who looked even more skeptical with a human’s ability for expressions. Aziraphale turned to fetch a bottle of wine, babbling happily about a bottle that he had been saving.

When he returned, Crowley had resumed his more typical position lounging on the couch, and Aziraphale poured for both of them. He passed Crowley’s glass over and watched his friend take a sip and give an approving nod before drinking his own. 

“Angel,” Crowley said quietly, “you know you can ask me for things now.” He reached up and removed his glasses, tossing them on the table. 

Aziraphale met his eyes over his glass, then took a deep breath. “Right. Of course. My apologies, darling.” 

Crowley started to shake his head and remind the angel that he didn’t need to apologize, but Aziraphale took another deep breath and seemed to center himself. “I thought we could spend some time together. This evening. Just...because we can.” 

Crowley’s lips shifted into a very small smile, but his eyes still looked wary. “Without all the hissing, you mean?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Not at all! I mean,” he rushed to clarify at Crowley’s raised eyebrows, “I do think you are a lovely snake. Your scales are so sleek and glossy, and you are just so beautiful and graceful, and-”

Crowley, blushing a bit, held up a hand to stop him. “Yeah, yeah, ok. That’s enough.”

“You seem to prefer talking to me while in your human form. And, of course, you are able to drink wine in your human form. I thought we might be able to enjoy an evening of wine and conversation, now that I have closed the shop early. But if you would like to spend it sunbathing in the window as a snake, I won’t stop you! I do actually have a bit more work that I could be…”

Crowley stopped him again. “We’ve already poured the wine, and as you said, the sun is going down. Maybe we could head out and get some dinner in a bit?”

Aziraphale wiggled happily at the suggestion.

It became a routine over the next few weeks - Crowley would spend the day lying in the window as a snake, Aziraphale would potter around the shop, and in the evening they would break out a bottle of wine and enjoy some drink and conversation.

One afternoon, Aziraphale looked up from his ledger when he felt something nudge his hand. He glanced down to see the black snake looking up at him from his desk, its head resting on the back of his hand. He smiled. “Hello Crowley. Is something wrong? Why aren’t you in the window?” 

Crowley cocked his head. “It’ssss not warm enough. Too late in the year.” 

“Ah.” Aziraphale nodded. “And, your alternative is…?” He let his voice trail off in a question.

Crowley looped himself over Aziraphale’s hand and began to make his way up his arm. “You’re warm.”

“I’m...Oh!” He watched in surprise as Crowley made himself a bit smaller, slithered his way up Aziraphale’s arm, and curled around his neck. “Comfortable, my dear?”

Crowley hissed quietly. “Very.”

This routine lasted another few weeks. Crowley would wrap himself around Aziraphale’s shoulders and spend the afternoon enjoying angelic body heat, with the occasional pet down his spine. He loved it, and assumed Aziraphale must not mind, or he would obviously ask (or at least hint at) Crowley to stop.

As the fall stretched on, Aziraphale made a seemingly small change. One day, as Crowley slithered up his arm, he reached up to undo his bow tie and unbutton the top button of his shirt. 

Crowley froze. “A- angel? W- what are you doing?”

Aziraphale shrugged with careful nonchalance. “I thought it might be warmer for you to be against skin. It’s getting rather cold out today, and I know how sensitive you are to the cold.”

Crowley thought about this for a bit, then continued his path up Aziraphale’s arm to his neck. He slipped into the open collar and wrapped himself loosely around the angel’s neck before settling down with a sigh. “Oh, angel, thisssss is perfect.”

Aziraphale nodded his agreement, but didn’t bother to explain how much he enjoyed the feeling of the cool scales against the sensitive skin of his neck. Crowley did feel him snickering to himself a few days later, after a prospective customer was so shocked by the sight of his snake-scarf that he left his cell phone on the counter in his haste to leave. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, sending the phone back to the man’s pocket (mostly so he wouldn’t have to return and possibly attempt to buy a book again).

Fall stretched into winter, and Aziraphale found himself surprised one day when Crowley didn’t turn into a snake at all. He knew that Crowley had come to the bookshop that morning, and it was about the time that he would normally feel him on his arm, but today there was nothing. Aziraphale turned to find the man-shaped being lying on the couch under a throw blanket. When he walked over, he realized that Crowley was curled up in a tight ball, and seemed to be shivering even under the blanket.

“Crowley, dearest! You’re freezing!” 

Crowley’s eyes opened and peered out at him over the edge of the blanket. “‘M all right, angel. You can go back to your work.” 

“Of course not, darling, you’re so cold! Why don’t you transform into a snake and come sit around my neck, where it’s warm?”

Crowley hesitated. “Can’t transform right now. Too cold.”

Aziraphale clucked at him. “Oh, you silly snake.” He ignored the rather offended look Crowley gave him. (It wasn’t very effective with chattering teeth.) “Move over- there.” He bodily shifted Crowley over on the couch, sat down next to him, and pulled him halfway onto his lap. He adjusted the blanket around both of them and wrapped his arms around Crowley, who was still shivering but also seemed to be trying to extricate himself from the blanket cocoon he had made around himself. “You’ll stay right here until you’re warm.”

Crowley managed to get his head turned so he could look at Aziraphale. “But- you- I never- YOU never- ugh.” He cut himself off in frustration.

Aziraphale looked down at him, confused. 

“I’m not a snake right now.” 

Aziraphale nodded, slowly. “Yes, we’ve established that. You said you couldn’t transform because you were too cold. So you clearly need to be warmed up. And we have also established that I am warm, so this should work like a charm!”

Crowley turned his head away again, burying his face in the blanket. He mumbled something that Aziraphale couldn’t make out, so he poked his back. “What, dear?”

Crowley pulled his face out enough to be heard. “You don’t touch me when I’m not a snake.”

Aziraphale’s jaw dropped. “I don’t?!” 

Crowley turned to face him again, surprised. “No...you don’t. I thought you didn’t want to.”

Aziraphale touched the side of his face gently. “You thought...of course I did! I want to touch you in any way that you’ll let me! I thought you didn’t want to, since you only come near me when you’re cold!”

Crowley turned around under the blanket so he could look the angel in the face. “Back up. ‘In any way that I’ll let you’?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed a bit, but he looked downright obstinate. “I undid my bow tie for you, and unbuttoned my shirt! How much more obvious did you need me to be, you ridiculous serpent?!”

Crowley let out a few noises that were more consonants than words, then extracted his arm from the blanket so he could point at Aziraphale’s face. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

The angel completely ignored him and his finger, as Crowley’s teeth had started chattering in the middle of the sentence, and wrapped him up in the blanket and pulled him to his chest. Crowley squawked and protested but Aziraphale held him close and refused to give any ground. Upon realizing it was futile, Crowley gave up with a huff.

“If you think I’m saying that after you get warmed up, we should go upstairs and...discuss this further...then yes, I am saying exactly what you think I’m saying.”

Crowley scowled into Aziraphale’s chest. “And when you say ‘discuss this further’ in that suggestive tone of voice, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Aziraphale hummed to himself. “If you think I’m saying that we should both be in the process of getting undressed when we have this discussion, then yes, I am saying exactly what you-”

Crowley launched himself off the angel and fell into a heap of demon and blanket on the floor. “I’m warm, angel, I’m good. Let’s go.”


	2. Snektember Day 19 - Shedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is uncomfortable. Aziraphale is uncomfortable, but only briefly.

One dreary afternoon, Crowley twined himself leisurely up Aziraphale’s arm to take his usual place around the angel’s neck, but couldn’t shake the feeling that something was a bit off. In fact, something felt so off that day that Aziraphale only lasted about half an hour before carefully unwinding Crowley and placing him gently on the desk. Crowley, who had been just about to finally sink into sleep, scowled at him.

“Crowley, dearest, what’s wrong?”

Crowley attempted to blink in surprise, forgetting he had no eyelids in this form, and instead ended up making a motion similar to tossing his head. “Whaddya mean, angel? I was just ssssettling in, and you moved me!”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “It’s taken you half an hour to ‘settle in’, and you’ve spent that whole time wiggling and squirming. Something-” he spoke over Crowley’s protests at the use of the word wiggling - “something is wrong. So what is it?”

Crowley flopped down dramatically and let out a long, sighing hiss.

The angel misinterpreted his theatrics, however, and quietly reminded him, “You can tell me things now, remember.” 

Crowley’s hiss abruptly cut off in his throat as he realized. “No, angel, it’s not that. I don’t know what’s wrong! I jusssst can’t get comfortable and I don’t know...oh wait.”

Aziraphale waited.

“I might be- Angel, do my scales look...weird?”

Aziraphale’s confusion mounted. “Weird? What exactly does that mean?” 

Crowley tossed his head again but Aziraphale was already taking a closer look at the snake. “Actually, now that you mention it, your scales do look...weird. I’m not sure exactly how to describe it. Normally you are a very sleek, beautiful, glossy black, but right now, you seem...dull? Not as glossy and lovely as usual. Of course, you are still lovely!” he rushed to clarify for his partner, but Crowley wasn’t paying attention to that.

“Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of. I, uh, I think I’m shedding.” 

Aziraphale blinked at him twice, but recovered quickly. It’s not as though the demon’s snake nature was news to him, after all. This small detail of it was...interesting, however.

“You...shed?”

Crowley ducked his head, looking embarrassed, for a snake. Aziraphale didn’t notice and continued, “But I thought that snakes only shed when they have outgrown their skin. You can change your size at will, so why do you still need to shed?”

Crowley was torn between being grateful that Aziraphale didn’t seem to be disgusted by this development, surprised that Aziraphale even knew that about regular snakes, and angry at biology because Aziraphale was absolutely right. 

“I dunno, angel, it just happens ssssometimessss. And if I change back into my human form, the itching is even worse because human ssssskin doesn’t shed so it just feelsss uncomfortable.” 

Aziraphale nodded sympathetically. “What can we do to help?”

Crowley looked up at this. “You...you want to help?” he asked slowly.

Aziraphale sighed. “Dearest. I have known you are a snake for over 6,000 years. You have spent the last few months looped around my neck all day. This is not new information for me. It’s fine. I am fine. You, however, are not fine, because you are itchy and uncomfortable. How can we solve that problem?”

Crowley considered this. “I need sssomething ssscratchy to rub against. And some water usually helpsss. Either to sssoak in or just so the air is humid.” 

Aziraphale waved his arm in an ostentatious snap of his fingers, and Crowley could hear water running in the small flat upstairs. The large expenditure of angelic power, it turned out, had also adjusted the temperature and humidity upstairs to be downright tropical, and produced a large wool blanket on the bathroom floor. Aziraphale carried Crowley into the bathroom to show him these developments and ask if they would do the job. Crowley hissed happily at the heat and humidity, but gave the blanket a skeptical look.

“It’s wool! Wool can be a very scratchy material!” 

“I meant, like, some rocks or something, angel. Although…” Crowley stretched himself toward the ground until Aziraphale set him down gently. He wiggled around in the blanket, testing the theory.

“Nope, don’t like it. Branchesss, rocksss, thingsss like that.” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes a bit, but snapped again so that the floor of the bathroom looked as much like a tropical rainforest as it felt. “Better?” 

Crowley nodded, but then paused again. “Angel? I, uh…Hmm. Well, I think...I want to be bigger.” 

“Bigger? How much bigger? Do I need to expand the bathroom?”

“No, but I’ll probably fill it up pretty well. I can feel how big the ssskin is that I need to shed, and...I dunno, it’s for a pretty big body.”

Aziraphale gestured vaguely. “Well you can have as much space as you want. There’s a whole bathroom and we could move out into the flat if needed.”

Crowley seemed to take a deep breath that just didn’t end. His body expanded, stretching out over the new dirt and plant life that covered the bathroom floor, until he had, as expected, filled up most of the floor space in the bathroom with his coils. At this size, Aziraphale could see the effects of the shedding much more clearly. Crowley’s eyes were dull and appeared almost blue and his skin was dry and looked ready to flake off. 

After adjusting his size, Crowley let out a sigh and shifted his coils around a bit. He leaned his head back to look in Aziraphale’s direction. “My eye caps are more of a problem at this size though. I can barely see you.” He flicked out his tongue. “But...I can tassssste you.”

Aziraphale swallowed hard at the tone in the snake’s voice. “Do I-” he cleared his throat - “Do I taste good?” 

Crowley shifted his weight around again and twisted so that he was looking straight at Aziraphale instead of over his non-existent shoulder. “Angel. You tassste amazing. You alwaysss do.”

Crowley’s tongue flicked out again. “You tassste like old booksss and cocoa and...arousal? Hmmm. Do you like ssseeing me like this?”

Aziraphale fiddled with his ring. “Well, my dear, I, ah, I don’t, that is…”

Crowley stopped inching toward the angel and his snaky features took on a disgruntled expression. “Bah,” he spat, “This itchessssss!” The hiss carried on as Crowley turned to find a likely-looking log near the tub and began slowly twining himself around it. He hissed again as the log scratched against a sensitive part of his side. “We’ll return to thissss conversation later, angel.”

Aziraphale raised a sardonic eyebrow. “Yes. Perhaps it would be better to discuss our sex life when you’re not feeling the urge to rub yourself against ‘ssscratchy ssurfacesss’.” His emphasis on the sibilants earned him a snaky version of an eye roll as he left the bathroom to find himself a cup of tea.


End file.
